meta_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Shoot the Sun
Main Characters * Sol: * Z: * Akre: * Sara McGree: * Oberon: * Puck: * pending Part 1 "So...what's new?" asked the figure. He had rich skin, golden eyes, messy red and gold and wore grey clothes, a jacket, and blue jeans, while a red scarf hid the lower half of his face. He was in a bar, at the counter downing shot after shot, in some vain attempt to be inebriated. The one he talk to, was beside him, wearing a black jacket over dark grey clothes. He was gaunt, and tall, with short silver hair, pale skin, and purple eyes that seemed to glow in that dark place. "Me...?" said the purple eyed stranger "meh, I just ended a world today, the buckos polluted their world, green house effect, and then thought they could bring back the warmth via nuclear explosions..." The golden eyed looked at him. "They were Ogres, and not the smart kind..." "Ah..." "So what's new for you...?" "Well, I just grilled Oberon's hide for trying to break the treaty, I just had to clear Hellmouth, because some manner of 'genius' decided 'hey, maybe it'll be cool to give demons cybernetics and big. F-cking. Guns. The two turned to the Asian man in the batman style armor, with glowing green eyes, flickering in the dark. He was busy eating a cookie with multicolored sprinkles when he paused to look at them. "You've got nothing on me..." the two raised an eyebrow and gave him the same look. "Look, can we please go one decade, not even a century, where you don't cause some absurd problem I have to fix...?" "I make no promises..." "Of course you don't..." he said rubbing his eyes. "Anyways, I have to go engineer the accidental death of an...infant..." "Why...?" asked the purple eyed one "I thought the whole 'death' thing was my job...?" "Yeah, he's going to be the next Hitler on his planet...and he won't be an idiot this time so...can't just leave it to the mortals to fix their problems...Does anyone else thinks this job sucks...?" "What, the cosmic powers, the immortality, the ability to flip time the bird, the inability to move outside our station, having to before unspeakable acts of genocide despite our moral compunctions telling us not to...Kre's insanity..." "You really should watch out for that bullet..." said Kre. The two just looked at him. "Yeah, I kind've does suck...but what are we going to do...Someone has to do our job..." He sighed and got up "I suppose so..." he proceeded to the door, phasing through the other patrons and the door until he was outside. Now 'real' to the world around him, he looked up to the grey skies, in the grey concrete jungle was a background of drool and depressing as the people walked by and the cars were stuck in traffic. He sighed and proceeded to take a walk. He went down the road, and to the bridge and down the slope to go under it. It was out of the way, hidden and no one would be bothered when he left. Beneath the shadow of the structure he paused. His cosmic awareness told him that someone was behind him, a mortal, a normal person, unskilled in magic, or gifted with psionics. They were just...mortal...and they were pointing a gun at him. The thought amused him, he had bore the brutality of demons, the psychic waves of space squids, the dark hexes of necromancers, the plasma bolts, disruptor bombs and hyperlasers of entire space armadas. Did this person know who he was, 'what' he was. He turned around, expected to be amused, the idea of a simple bullet amused him. The sting it gave when it ledge itself into his chest, was not amusing however. The pain wasn't simply from a bullet, he had endured far worse for that to bother him. It was the fact that the magic in that metal was causing the power within him to conflict with itself. His life force and his power were now at war with each other the point where the bullet stop, right upon his core. If this continued, he would go nuclear, he had to shut down. He knew he had to die, or he would take this city, maybe this planet with him...so he did. "How is that possible...?" said a voice. The stranger opened his eyes. He was still on his back, underneath the bridge, but now, there were people around him, given their uniforms and equipment and the crime scene tape and signs around him, it was clear they were a forensic team. Which meant it had worked. He sat up, and grumbled, grabbing his side as the bullet was still in his body, its chaotic magic causing trouble. However it was then he noticed things.. Firstly, his cosmic awareness had been dulled, while the greater part of him could operate, his current body could not hear the music of the spheres in the back of his thoughts. Secondly, the forensic team was looking at him strangely, with expression of recognition and shock. It soon he noticed other changes, 'his' hair was now completely red, his masculine build was now replaced with feminine curves and his flat chest now sported to soft lumps... The final confirmation was when he looked down 'his' pants. "Well then..." she said surprisingly calmly "Not the first time, but still..." She got up and looked at her self, pulling back her jacket to look at the dried dark blood on her clothes. "No, none of that..." She snapped her fingers and all the blood stains were gone, on her person, on the ground, just gone. "What, Sara, what is going on..." said the crime scene investigator. She immediately turned around, her head spinning, almost a bit too fast than it should, and looked at him. It was interest on her face. "Who is Sara...?" She walked towards him, the man now scared and frightened as he finally noticed the golden glow from her eyes. "You are...?" "No, but, I imagine this face is...and you know this face don't you...? Interesting..." "Who are you...?" "Interested question, pray tell, who is this...?" she said pointing to her face. "You...?" "No, the face, because I suspect finding her is going to explain just what the heck is going on, wouldn't that be lovely...?" He stared at her scared and confused. Part 2 The stranger found herself in an interrogation, grey walls, a metal desk, and simple metal fold out chair, while she was handcuffed. She sat there drumming the desk, looking around, seemingly lost, but aware of the people behind the glass looking at her. In walked a large, fat man, brown mustache, sweat stains, a bald spot, and a double chin. He came in with a folder in his hands, and sat down. Obviously he was trying to be intimidating, that ended when he saw her face. "McGree...?" "You're the fifteenth person who has said that upon seeing me..." said the stranger "I'm beginning to think it means something." What ever suspicion the man had about her identity was gone, clearly this person was not them. He sat down opposite her and opened a folder. "Rather interesting, what's in the folder...?" "Your file..." he said annoyed. "I doubt that..." "Why, you an illegal immigrant?" "Ooooh, that does not eve begin to describe where I come from." "Enlighten me..." "Oh, you would not believe me, but let's get back on track, why am I here...?" "You know why you're here..." "No I don't...which is rather new for me. I woke up under a bridge, paramedics told me I was just moments ago, dead, and they arrested me...for some odd reason. You would think they would take me to a priest or the hospital but nope, police station. Something about my face." "You expect me to believe that?" "Oh, then what does your 'file' say." the man closed the file, slamming his hand on the ground. "ENOUGH! Who are you...?" "Call me... 'Ama'." "Last name...?" "Terasu...?" The man reached over and grabbed her by the collar. "Listen here 'Ama', you will answer my questions or so help me-" "Release me..." she said coldly. "Or what...?" As soon as he said that he began to cough. It became difficult to breath, to hold air in his lungs. "Let me guess, five, ten, twenty packs a day? I could smell the tobacco on your breath, I could smell while you were outside. I will never understand why people thought inhaling smoke of all things was not going to screw them over." "Can't...breathe..." he said holding his throat. "I noticed..." "Help...me...!" "Me? I'm locked up here..." she said holding up her cuffs chained to the table. "With cuffs made of Fairy Steel, most interesting..." "Stop...it...PLEASE!!!" "Stop it...? Oh, you think I'm doing this? Well maybe, or maybe you three idiots should come and help him." Seconds later three officers entered the room and grabbed him as he fell on the ground. One began to perform CPR as the overweight detective passed out. It wasn't long before he came to again, and they helped him up. Then they noticed the prisoner, Ama, was gone, with her cuffs.Category:SolZen321 Category:Stories Category:Cubicles